


Never Be (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative WIAWSNB in which Dean is shocked to find himself living in domestic bliss with Sam (rather than Carmen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Be](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191089) by rejeneration. 



**Title:** [Never Be](http://community.livejournal.com/fluffandfold/14859.html)  
 **Author:** rejeneration   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Summary:** Alternative WIAWSNB in which Dean is shocked to find himself living in domestic bliss with Sam (rather than Carmen).

 

 **Format:** mp3

63 MB, 1 hr 8 min 51 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/l3xcotquoj)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?zqdtkkozuyt)


End file.
